


September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

by GG_Ladybug



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot goes down in very few words, Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Evil Wins, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Wins, Gen, Groundhog Day, He says the wrong things and lands himself there, Hospitals, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Post-Canon, Psyche ward, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time is hard, like twice, mentioned - Freeform, repeats, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug
Summary: When Adrien Agreste became Chat Noir, it was the greatest day of his life. Then it happened again.And againAnd againAnd againAnd again-He hated that damn date[Set Post New York Special]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Infinite Loops](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744351) by FrostFlameWolf. 



September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

If he saw that damn date one more time he was going to start breaking his damn alarm clock all together. It was always the same. Two years. That was the timeline. After his trip to New York, he only had a few months left before he'd always wake back up in bed. The very first day. The day Stoneheart was destined to happen.

The first repeat, he thought that it had maybe been some very elaborate dream. Those ones that feel like years but were really just your mind playing Inception with you. Perception while dreaming was a subject Nathalie had tutored him in during biology.

When you're asleep, some parts of the conscious brain are activated while other parts are shut down. So if you're having a vivid dream with a huge sprawling plot sequence, it can feel like you have dreamt for years, but it's merely an illusion of time you've created.

It like watching a sci-fi movie that spans over 100 years of intergalactic war, but the movie only lasted two hours in total. You can take on a lot of information and understand the greater passage of time without actually travelling through it second for second.

When Stoneheart really did take place, people said things word for word, and he acquired the ring, he brushed it off as something that came with being a miraculous holder. He'd get some insight of the future so he knew what to do so he didn't go into the shindig a complete newbie. He wasn't going to complain about all the extra information from the ability.

Then, he woke up again, and was getting confused. This wasn't a dream within a dream scenario. He's had those before and they didn't feel like this. It was far too lucid. It wasn't so cool anymore. He continued like he had before anyways, hoping that maybe his ring was giving him multiple test rounds so he'd be a natural.

But he still wakes up again anyways

It took that. A grand total of 6 years passing for him in no time at all for it to click that maybe this shouldn't be happening. He knows he looks a bit more nervous then usual this time around, but things were shaping up to be bigger then he thought it was at first.

He went off script on patrol when he had the time and tried asking Ladybug. "You uh... ever have those dreams that last for years, Milady? Like over and over again?" He drew out as casually as he could. In response the spotted heroine laughed and shook her head. "No kitty. All my dreams are quick and snappy. My parents always wake me up before I can enjoy most of them long enough anyways. I bet you dream all about our 'life together' at night, huh Chaton?" She answered teasingly, no indication she knew what he was hinting to.

He smiled widely anyways. He'd addressed it. He held on to the childish hope that it meant it was over and now he was living life how he was meant to. You wouldn't address dreams in your dreams, and if Ladybug hadn't gone through a similar testing period, it was just that. A dream.

But then at the end of this two years, he's right back at the start, bed sheets tangled with his alarm chirping by his ear, hand bare of a tell tale silver ring and the world blissfully unaware of the looming threat of Hawkmoth coming in just a few hours.

That time round, it settles in. This isn't right. Why was he always going back without prompting? 8 years of being Chat Noir, and he's still living the same year over and over again for following six of it. He wonders if he should scream, throw something, maybe pass out in shock and never wake up.

Instead, his body decided today was the day his very first panic attack would walk through the door. He was no stranger to them though. Even if his father would never admit it or seek therapeutic help, he was probably as anxiety ridden as they come. Last he checked, avoiding strangers, not leaving home, overprotecting your son since 'the world was too dangerous' and walking in on your father sat under his desk choking for breath after your mother disappeared wasn't exactly a sign of a good mental well being.

He could hear the sound of Nathalie knocking on his door at some point. When had she ever knocked on his door before? He snuck out early to avoid that for the very reason of making it to school without protest.

He recoiled away from her voice as she insisted it was time to wake up or they'd be behind schedule on the tutoring, pulling the covers over his head and bringing his knees to his chest, shallow breaths were forcing their way out his lips rapidly. He refused to admit that this was hyperventilating. He was just having a bad day.

How was this all happening? Was it some sort of akuma? Had he been hit with a spell without realising it? Was he in a coma and this was his fever induced pipe dream? Or just brain damaged in some way from a car accident on his way to a fashion show and this was the world he was imagining to himself in his head day by day.

His one mercy was that Hawkmoth wouldn't akumatize him if he was in his lair right now by any chance. He had always seemed to have enough morals not to go for grief or panic of any kind that didn't stem from petty high school arguments or avoidable situations. It was a fact he'd always been grateful for in the past. Akumas would be even harder to battle if they had the volatility from victims of crimes.

His door has been unlocked now, and he can distinctly he the start of his father's scolding for sleeping in come to a halt. He could guess it was exactly when they saw his concealed form shaking beneath the covers and caught his sounds of respiratory distress.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Nathalie called out and he can hear the clicks of their shoes as they crossed the room towards his bed. Tears began brimming his eyes and he pulled down the covers hurriedly and stumbled forward to hug his father as the tightened in his chest got to its worst. "Adrien? Adrien what's wrong?" He only lasted a few more seconds before passing out, unable to answer.

When his eyes opened again, he's in a hospital ward. Clearly they'd been uncertain about his condition and called an ambulance just in case he was dying or something. He's met with a TV in the corner of the room playing over old video of Stoneheart. The heroes are there, but it's not him by his lady's side. It's an unknown redhead in his place.

He'd missed his meeting with Fu. It made sense he'd find someone else that was second best. Adrien tried to explain everything about his repeating sets of memories and how he was Chat Noir in them, this universe was different in his desperation to get the miraculous back. This isn't good. Who knows what could happen with a new wielder. All he got in response were looks of sympathy and pain.

They insisted he wasn't well. That he needed medication to make such memories disappear. He'd begged and pleaded that he was fine. That he needed to go see someone ASAP. No one believed him and he couldn't tell them about the future. Not in good mind.

He didn't understand what they was talking about for a while. It wasn't until his doctor had a family session and his father is the first to be frank with him. He preferred that. He despised their calm voices beating about the bush. "Can someone just man up and tell me what the hell you think is wrong with me?!?" He snapped, tossing the crayon he'd been drawing idly with in anger. "Father? Tell me."

"May I..." Gabriel questioned the doctor unsurely, who merely nodded in assent. "You suffered a psychotic break. We don't know why or when it started, but you began unravelling at some point. They think it was triggered by the fact you finally processed the loss of your mother. Maybe it started the day you realised she was missing. We don't know. When you woke up, your mind irrationally repaired itself as quickly as possible from your panic attack by latching onto the first thing you could. Like a hyper fixation. That happened to be the news report of the superheroes. Since you didn't have anyone to talk you through it for several hours during the night, the belief manifested and solidified as real." Gabriel drew out, voice mournful as though he believed he caused the whole thing in some way.

He counteracted this. Of course he did. He tried, but everything he said just seemed to make his father's pained expression grow. His assurances that he was over his mother, that it wouldn't make him snap, that it isn't so far fetched in a world of superheroes and villains was it, weren't working.

"They're saying it's most likely a type of delusional schizophrenia. They're doing more tests just in case. It could be something else. The symptoms of something physical, like a tumour pressing against the wrong part of your brain or an aneurism forming. Either way, you have beliefs that conflict with reality. I know you think you've been Chat Noir at some point. You think you've gone through years over and over. I know it all seems very very real to you, Adrien. You can probably remember every sense in each memory. I know you do, I get that. It's probably terrifying to be told what you remember like the back of your hand isn't real. The doctors will probably avoid telling you this in favour of just reinforcing reality, but I will because I'm your father and I know you want to hear it straight from someone. It's not real. I swear it." He finalised.

They thought he was crazy. No matter how much he said, no matter in what demeanour or how angry he got, they'd never believe him. He would've told them all about the miraculous and the kwamis, but god knows what the world would be like if they had that information. So he opted to keep quiet about those. Just stating it as magic.

If he said too much in one day about his past or refused to take meds, they'd just drug him themselves. He hadn't been allowed to look at any TV or newspapers since they thought he'd lost it. They probably believed he'd build more ideas from it. Was his sectioning in the press by now? Probably. Stories about a famous designer's son battling with his own mind would earn quite the money. 

He was most likely the talk of the tabloids just under Ladybug and Black Panther. Black Panther. Seriously? His name had been generic, and a literal translation of what he was, but Black Panther? Was the guy trying to be sued by Marvel?

At a certain point, he'd said screw it. He's in a time loop and currently being held for something he isn't, he can be as reckless as he likes. There was a point he had to admit he could make no permanent mistakes. He'd already played this game of fiddle too much for one lifetime.

It hurts. It will always hurt to see Nathalie and his father so sure he was off it. They probably wouldn't believe so if he said the full extent of what he knew, but it still hurt they didn't take his word like gospel. Plus, he's not going to lie, he might just really go insane if he's restrained and prodded with sedative needles again.

He'd deserved it the first time. He'd decided to punch a doctor trying to dispel his quote on quote ideology rather rudely, read by insulting his intelligence, so it made sense. Yet it was getting ridiculous that it happened whenever he got even slightly antsy now in fear he'd attack someone again.

It had been a cycle of snapping at people in a way that would make his father proud, repeating he was not crazy and working off the effects of drugs they forced into his system since he refused to swallow any of them without a fight.

He doesn't say anything else to anyone unless it's about being Chat. Not the doctors when they apologise for drugging him without his permission again, not the nurses checking his stats. No one. The only people he could talk to was his father and Nathalie. Those two were the only ones that encouraged openness with his 'hallucinations' while the doctors shut them down before he could 'progress' the ‘fantasy’ further. 

He often played with the hospital band loosely on his wrist. They'd offered to cut it off and give him a tighter one if it was bothering him, but he'd merely shook his head. He needed to remind himself not to get into such a situation again. It wouldn't matter tomorrow anyhow.

"I'm going to reset soon, father..." He worked out tapping the table holding his meal on it. Gabriel stopped sipping his coffee for a moment and hummed. "I don't know what happens to these universes after I do though. I don't know if there's a clone of me that picks where I left off, if I just disappear entirely or if everyone resets with me and I'm just the only one that remembers. I don't know." It was a strange prospect. He hadn't really thought about it much until now.

"So... I either have a clone of you that may or may not have all your memories, no son at all or simply no memories myself in a completely different timeline? One where you're a hero and not in a psyche ward for two years?" His father figured, his own eyes not raising from where he was clutching the cup like he usually did whenever he was talking about his resets.

"I haven't done much investigation yet in all fairness. The last couple tries have been me just denying what was happening and remaking my first life in hopes it stops. This one... well I couldn't be very productive this time around because I said the wrong things at the wrong time. Hopefully everything will be fixed in the end anyhow. So if you do lose me... it'll be back to normal in an instant." He assured optimistically, giving a bright smile.

Gabriel looked conflicted, as though he wanted to say something important and didn't know if it would be worth it. "And if you... uh don't quote on quote leave?" His father questioned quietly. Adrien tilted his head slightly in amusement. "You mean what if I'm really wrong about all this and I realise I really am insane?" He paraphrased.

"I won't. Because I'm not insane, but on the off chance this is the final reset, I'll ask the heroes. They know about how their powers work. I can just cross check to make sure. Even Hawkmoth. He's got the same power source." He nodded confidently.

"You never have said what you think their power source is." Nathalie noted as though trying to prove to him he doesn't really know the answer. "Well that's because it's information the average person shouldn't know. This akuma isn't going to get the better of me." He grinned.

There was a few passing moments were nothing was said for a while. "Let's just say this really is the work of an akuma..." His father drew out after a moment, voice uncertain. Adrien knows he's only humouring him at this point, but he'd take it. "Just be careful. For me. I don't know what I would do if I found out you were Chat Noir because you'd been killed in some battle with uh... Hawkmoth. The other me doesn't need to find out that way either."

There was something more there. Something he wasn't be clear with, but Adrien didn't blame him. If there was a possibility of this all going back to the usual, it wasn't exactly a good time to say world ending secrets. "I swear, father. I'll be careful." He promised.

There was a small lapse of silence before Nathalie spoke up. "Do you just... blip out? Is it at a certain time? Or are there certain requirements you have to take to repeat like say a word?" She asked. Adrien smiled at the way she was trying to keep everything as professional and efficient as always.

"So far, the time varies, but I'm positive the trigger is whenever I fall asleep. The change happens somewhere in there. So when I wake up I'm always back." He answered. "Well, technically speaking, I've only reset 3 times so it's not the best idea to make guesses like that yet. I've lived the same two year life 4 times though. The first being the original, obviously." The way he said it was matter of fact, but he couldn't help but trail off in remembrance.

"I assume that belief is why you've become so different." Gabriel murmured. That actually made him stop in his tracks. "Huh?" He echoed. "Well you're acting as though you've gone through eight years in a time loop. You firmly believe that. You firmly believe you have the memories of each one. As far as your brain is concerned, you're what, 21? Maybe even 22. It's not surprising you'd change mannerisms slightly. Your words are more confident and put together. More literate. Like they get when you mature." His father cleared up.

Another thing he had never really thought about it seems. Going section four was doing a lot of good logistics wise. "I guess, but I think I'm just used to it. I've gotten practice. I would've gotten four goes if it wasn't for the timeline change I got from missing the point of interception between... the holder and literally making you guys believe I went loopy by saying the wrong things." Adrien suggested.

"What type of practice was that?" Nathalie queried. Ah. They were stalling to spend time with him, weren't they? That means he'd gotten in their head too somewhere along the line. There was a small seed of doubt that he wouldn't really stay. They'd err playing with the possibility of this being the work of an akuma. He'd divulge them. Their hesitance to let him walk to an unknown fate was understandable.

"Ah, that's a funny story actually. Desperada. It's an akuma that never happened here because of the circumstances, but I was Aspik. A snake miraculous holder for a while. I reversed time for months trying to save Ladybug by myself in my hubris. I went back 25,913 times. Given I've done that three times over, you can probably make that 77,739 times actually. That might be why I've gotten so used to the idea. With my time of... uh... isolation, I can view it as that. Another Aspik assignment." He chuckled as they moved into his room.

He shifted in his bed as they question him in a similar manner for a few more hours, and he's more than happy to share his experiences. He couldn't do it anywhere else but here. He'd screwed up this timeline so much, he didn't need to be so careful with saying things that hadn't happened.

They get more nervous the further he explains, and he realises that this was the first time he'd gone so in depth. Perhaps he really had swayed them enough, because by time he tires out their's a gloom in their eyes. "I think it's best I get some sleep now..." He clicked. Gabriel nods silently and looks close to saying something again, but changes it last minute. "Have you ever tried not? Falling asleep that is? If you stay awake all night next time, you won't go back."

Adrien's doesn't miss the way his father had already accepted that this consciousness of him was indefinitely leaving, rather then giving suggestions for now, he gave them for the next timeline. Why? Well because he knew he was happier in his other one. One where he's the hero of Paris and he goes to school. Having all these friends he spoke of so fondly to rely on.

"Wherever this you goes next. I'll look after this one if he's still here." Nathalie is the first to say it though. A definite without a doubt goodbye. Adrien smiled, and that was more than enough to convey his gratefulness as she exits the room rather hurriedly before she looses her composure. "Do you mind if I stay?" His father blinked, clearly half expecting to be turned down. Adrien's answer being pulling back the corner of the duvet on the other side of his bed.

This version of father was more emotional then his other ones. Then again, thinking your son was crazy, warding him for 2 years, figuring out he's really not and realising this could be your last day with said son does that to a person. He falls asleep this time with his father beside him, a weight holding his hand encouragingly waiting for the inevitable moment he'd fall into slumber. "Good luck."

And then he's waking up to that infuriating beeping and bold red LED's starting back at him mockingly. September 3rd 2014 6:15 am. After seeing the third reset of his father and Nathalie, its rather startling to see them back to their old selves. Different experiences shape you as a person after all.

This time around, he kept an eye out for looming akumas that shouldn't be there since he followed everything step for step, word for word. He dropped hints in battles with the villain looking for any recognition there was a rouge akuma in the area. The answer was always a resounding no.

He'd taken these two years in stride. It was a relief to be out the hospital to say the least. He could use this as a wind down day. That didn't mean he never had nightmares of white walls, blue gowns, restraints and pills at night though.

He fails to get any evidence of an akuma in this reset. No matter how many times he looks and shouts out randomly into the night in hopes of convincing some hidden person to step out and reveal themselves. He's doubting this is really an akuma in the first place. On the last day, he's the most alert. Waiting for any possible moment he was hit with some sort of power. There are none.

And then it's September again and it's time for a new approach. He lets himself be emotional. All the time. Never pushing down anger like he had previous times in hopes of attracting a purple butterfly on the day's he knows Hawkmoth is active. If he gets the source of the problem, he can ask the man straight out.

Strangely enough, he's never an actual target. Even as Chat Noir. He was starting to suspect that maybe Hawkmoth had tuned out certain people's emotions, him one of them. That opened up a whole new can of worms as to why he would do that in the first place. A can of worms he had no patience to answer.

He'd taken 3rd father's words into account this time. Adrien hadn't really noticed it until now, but this whole thing was taking a toll on him. It was just so... predictable. There's no thrill of surprise. No shocks. It wasn't exactly repetitive. Not yet. It would take longer to get to that point. Just... easily understood.

Waking up a sixth time was when he decided to take the fight to the woman whose very job is time itself. He wonders for a while during Timetagger exactly how to approach it, and what he should swap out from their original dialogue. If she manages to fix things for him this time around, then he didn't want things to change too much. "By growing up, Minibug!" Bunnyx answered, and Adrien took his chance.

Usually he'd ask if they were dating in the future, and he'd gotten as nonsensical answer in reply. Now is a better time then any. "Tell me, Bunnyx. Is the universe capable of naturally looping? What with all your timey wimey possibilities?" He questioned, issuing a similar voice as he had with Ladybug in the second repeat of casualness.

"Course not, Kitty Noir! Even if it was, I'm sure I'd know about it. The universe can't just decide to rewind. Not without external manipulation. Even then, the power would have to be immense!" She laughed. Ladybug smiled at what she assumed to be his usual antics until they both noticed his face turning grim. "Yeah. Right."

What if Hawkmoth had won at some point and made his wish? Was this the result of two miraculous combing? No. It couldn't be. He would've lived through having his ring taken if that was so. That and Bunnyx would know about that too, fixing it herself. If the universe didn't just do this, then why was he here?

"That was just a question right?" Bunnyx pried, leaning down slightly to meet his eyes. "Come on. We should go defeat Timetagger." He diverted, about to move onward before they had chance to continuing questioning him, but future Alix had already grabbed a hold of his arm and continued staring at him thoughtfully.

"This isn't like I remember..." She murmured thoughtfully. Chat steeled his face slightly, taking a page out of his father's book. "Well you've been in stone... remember? Your memory is a bit rusty." He drew out, making his voice as matter of fact as he could. There's a passing moment, and she narrows her eyes.“

"This isn't over, Kitty Noir." She warned before leading them towards where they needed to go before. She leaves like in his original memory, except they're intercepted as they walked down the pier after eating with Mr Ramier. "Bunnyx!" Ladybug cried out in surprise.

"I talked with Chat Noir from my time. He doesn't know what you're on about, and he's not lying. Believe me. I can tell. I've reviewed Timetagger in my burrow, and you say what I remember you saying. Nothing about time loops. I'm from a future where you asked about your relationship with Ladybug. A stable future. It should've collapsed the second you spoke that. So that makes you an anomaly. How do you exist?" She wondered, tapping her chin.

"Well when two people love each other very very much-" He began in his usual happy carefree demeanour before being cut off. "Kitten. This is no time for jokes. Reality itself could break if you're in some sort of time loop like you claim!" The elder scolded. Was it bad that Adrien didn't care as much as he should?

"It hasn't happened in almost 14 years. I doubt it will happen now." Chat Noir shrugged, leaning on his baton. "You've been in a loop for 14 years?" His lady echoed in horror. Chat flashed her a grin. "Almost 14 years. I haven't finished this one just yet. And technically it's 12. The first two were my original universe, so you shouldn't really count them." He corrected.

"So that's why you aren't surprised when we get ambushed..." Ladybug awed. Chuckling, he turned hopeful eyes towards Bunnyx. "I... I've tried a lot. Looking for an akuma whose power could've caused this. Trying to get akumatized myself. Reliving the two years step for step, word for word. I even spent one time in a psyche ward. Don't ask. Long story. I'm running out of ideas. I thought... I don't know with you being the weirder of time... you could help me?" It's optimistic, he knows it is, but that doesn't make it any easier when he's shot down.

"I'm sorry, Kitty Noir... but I don't think I can help." So just how screwed was he? Bunnyx, the borderline master of time, didn't have a clue what was going on. "B-But... have you tried... dying?" Ladybug stuttered unsurely. It sounded absurd at first, but realistically, it might just be his only way out. Or a way to cut repeats short.

"No? But... well... I don't know what happens when I check out. I can't risk leaving a universe minus one Chat Noir. If it's just my inner consciousness that leaps universes, my death would remain here. It'd be cruel to my father. He'd already lost someone close to him recently. I can't make that two." He denied.

"Well, how about you? You're good at planning and you've got luck on your side. If you were in my situation, what would you do?" Chat added straight after. The sudden question threw the hero off slightly, and she spent a solid minute just thinking to herself. He'd started to worry he'd broken the girl until she finally answered.

"I'd track down Hawkmoth on the day you uh... go back? Get answers straight from the man himself. After that whole Timetagger thing, and the double me scenario, he has to be involved in some conspicuous way." She drew out.Chat hummed and gave a tight smile.

The images of his previous try on getting ahold of the man flashing in his mind. Though I'm all fairness, he had usually resigned himself on the last day, but he hadn't spent that time going after his adversary. "You said you tried to get akumatized earlier and couldn't? Maybe you should enlist someone's help at your two year mark. Have them become emotional enough to attract an akuma and snatch it from the air before it reaches." Bunnyx clicked.

"You two are brilliant, Milady. I can ask a friend from school. This has to work!" He jumped excitedly. Spoiler alert: it didn't. Then he's back to angrily hitting his alarm clock to get it to stop chirping. The familiar sight of a red digital date, burning in his retinas was becoming increasingly annoying. 

He swore, no combination of words in the French language could describe how much he wanted to hit this date with a chair. Sighing in discontent, he desperately scrambled for today's plan. He'd tried attracting, detracting, not being Chat Noir at all in a psyche ward, reliving. What else could there possibly be?

An idea formed on the familiar track to his 'first' day at school. This was the only chance he'd get to talk to Master Fu for a while until Syren. He was adept in all things magical. Miraculous or not. It was a lasting prayer that he would be able to stab out a solution.

The moment he finally spotted the Hawaiian shirt donning old man across the street pretending to struggle in getting up, he made his move like many times before. Quickly, he helped pick the old man up and handed him his cane, pushing the paper into the other's palm. Slight of hand had been the one thing he'd convinced Fèlix to teach him once upon a time.

He hoped the serious gaze he gave the man before letting them drift to his hand for a fleeting second hit across how important it was he didn't ignore it.

Master Fu stared back and nodded as you would if someone had helped, but Adrien could sense the acceptance in it. Like someone agreeing to a challenge. "I just want to go to school like everybody else! What's so wrong about that? Please don't tell my father about all this." He acted out like he had many times. It was... duller then the first two years. He was sure it was.

Apparently, it worked, since his phone pinged not even a minute later as Nathalie and Gorilla drove him home via the number he'd slipped to the guardian.

_Is there any reason why you wished to contact me, Mister Agreste? -WF_

_Hello, Master Fu. My name's Adrien, and I'm the future Chat Noir, but you've already decided that by now. Haven't you? Leave the miraculous in my room when you desire and I'll fight the akuma. When it's over, please meet me. That's when I'll explain everything to you. Like how I know all this. Trust me. It can wait. I've got all the time in the world. I'll tell my father you're a Tibetan language tutor that I enlisted to further my education of Chinese for the day. He won't suspect -AA_

The lack of response meant he understood the paragraph was closed ended. Everything else is relatively the same up until his 'Tibetan Tutor' arrived. He bowed and did the usual Chinese greeting until the point that Nathalie exited the room and shut the door behind her. "Look, Master Fu. I'm stuck in a time loop and I hoped you could help. If you can't, then we'll just go on our way and pretend this never happened." Blunt but necessary.

He realised pretty quickly that he'd have to prove himself to the man, and started listing jest had happened so far in his repeats, adding in a few bits about Fu's life he hadn't told anyone yet just to be sure. Sometimes he's break through his monologue to ask a burning question, but for the rest of it, he was silent.

As the full two hours he'd 'booked' passed, Fu finally admitted his confusion. His situation, despite seeing and hearing of many things as a guardian, had never happened before. At least not on the books. Before he left, there was a promise of asking his kwamis for a consultation on the matter, specifically Sass. Perhaps they'd seen something along those lines in their very long past.

He assured that they'd fix whatever this phenomenon was eventually. Eventually. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not even this repeat. Just eventually. When they parted, he was left more defeated then ever. He hoped his victory would be the case, but it was looking more far away by the second.

The guardian is far more involved with him in this life unlike the first. He'd seen equally, if not more then Ladybug. They'd gone through many possible leads and come out empty handed. Master Fu had deduced when he'd disappear by how they acted in their 'Tibetan' lessons. The more agitated he got at every wrong turn, the closer he was to demise.

And then he gives up Guardianship and he's back to square zero. His father stares at him strangely when he puts on the whole show of not knowing where his tutor was. That he was never late, and he should maybe go check up on him by swinging by his parlour. He panicked for a moment, thinking that maybe Master Fu's identity had been leaked, before he nodded and let him do just that without protest.

Granted, he really just loitered inside the place for a few minutes before returning to the car and back home with a confused proclamation of Wang Fu having died at some point during their last session. He spends the rest of that 'mourning' the man he viewed as a grandfather. Really it was just an excuse to opt out of everything since it would be far too boring and unproductive to go through it all again.

His father had that guilty look in his eyes the third version of him had bore whenever he walked into his room to ask if he wanted to go to school again yet. Adrien's half tempted to spend a repeat to simply figure the glance out.

Then it a new- correction, an old year

He'd officially reached the point of boredom. He set the wheels in motion, but only after he picked Master Fu up and be escorted back to the car did he realise he didn't have the energy to do all this right now. "Hey Nathalie." He called out. The assistant turned around from the front seat slightly to show he had her attention.

"Request time with my father as soon as we get home. I have something important I need to tell him." She does her usual warning that he's a busy man, but she'll see what she can do. Luckily, he had enough time to humour him as soon as he walked through the door. "What is it you need? If it's to try and convince the school situation on me-"

"I'm Chat Noir." He interrupted blandly and there's a few moments of silence. "I have the cat miraculous in my room. Thought I should tell you. Take it. Don't tell the kwami I told you that though. Just pretend you found it cleaning or whatever. Get.. get rid of it. Give it to someone one. Hell, just throw it out the window and hope for the best for all I care. Just get rid of it. I can't do with being a superhero. Not right now. I can't be bothered."

He leaves no further input, turning around and heading towards the dining room for the breakfast he'd skipped. Hawkmoth doesn't ask for the Cat miraculous and he assumes that his father was successful in giving it to just the wrong person. Master Fu 'substitutes' Chinese for him again, and when he enquires after any jewellery he'd had recently as though it's a simple Chinese question to learn, he shakes his head.

"No Mister Fu. I've never been a fan of that kind of thing. Even if I did find something cool, I don't think I'd wear it." The guardian looks heartbroken, as though finally considering that someone could've intercepted the delivery before it got to him. Presumably Hawkmoth in his mind.

It was painful to watch Ladybug and her team be defeated one by one. More miraculous in Hawkmoth's possession with each win before he finally got the final object of his choice. Strangely enough, all but those two are reportedly returned to the heroes a few days later by the villain's dropping them off on Ladybug's doorstep.

The fact the villains hadn't unmasked them to the public was shocking, and the lack of work ending following it equally confusing. He'd been on his last day when his father walked in with his mother, and he wished he had never fainted from the shock, because that counted as sleeping. So he never got to see the results of that timeline. He's jealous, more than ever at a timeline. Why did she come back for that? Did that mean she was still alive in this one?

Aside from the obvious, he also wished the villain had won slightly earlier, just so he could see if he revealed himself. It would make his job so much easier if the goal was to capture Hawkmoth. Though it proved that his repeats were decisively not the exact same akuma being made on the day of his time jump. He'd gone into hiatus. Perhaps it was a time travelling one from his original timeline.

Running a hand down his face, he hit off the alarm clock once more. With the resting period he'd given himself that last repeat, he could at least run through the first few events without wanting to pull his hair out. He got to copycat before he was back in his annoyed mentality.

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Nothing

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Killed by an akuma

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Mundane car crash for once

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Kill him now please

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

This is just getting painful

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Failure

September 3rd 2014 6:15 am

Alright, it’s starting to piss him off...


End file.
